


Agenda of Chaos

by allisonsargent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Wolf 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonsargent/pseuds/allisonsargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the muted blue light of the hospital corridor his eyes look different -- he looks different. There used to be an unmistakeable joy behind those eyes, the eyes that were almost the color of the chocolate treats her father used to give to her on special occasions. Those eyes used to be filled with light, a light that you could rarely ever put out.</p><p>But now, as those same doe eyes stare at the girl, they're not the same, and Lydia fears that they may never be the same. His eyes are darker than they had ever been previous to that day, they were glazed over, with no hint of emotion glimmering in those dark eyes except for bored ness.</p><p>This, Lydia soon realized, is not Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agenda of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi readers :D This is my first ever work here on the lovely archive of our own! I wrote this little Drabble about a week ago, and I hope you all like it! :)

In the muted blue light of the hospital corridor his eyes look different -- he looks different. There used to be an unmistakeable joy behind those eyes, the eyes that were almost the color of the chocolate treats her father used to give to her on special occasions. Those eyes used to be filled with light, a light that you could rarely ever put out. 

But now, as those same doe eyes stare at the girl, they're not the same, and Lydia fears that they may never be the same. His eyes are darker than they had ever been previous to that day, they were glazed over, with no hint of emotion glimmering in those dark eyes except for bored ness. 

This, Lydia soon realized, is not Stiles. 

There was quite a distance between the two, and it was as if they were both standing on opposite sides of an endless bridge. Lydia surprisingly managed to keep her distance, with took almost all the will power in her body to do do. Lydia desperately wanted to run into Stiles arms, hoping that maybe his cold touch would give her the familiarity of the touch of Stiles before the nogitsunes possession. But, the girl knew she couldn't go near him, as much as she wanted to. 

This is not Stiles, She has to constantly remind herself, This is not the boy you grew to love. 

"Little Banshee," despite the growing distance between them, it seemed as if Stiles were a mere few feet away, talking to her. "Why do you continue to back away? I'm not going to harm you, you know that." And with that statement, he gave her a toothy grin, making the anxiety building up inside Lydia's stomach grow. 

Oddly enough, most of Lydia believed the Nogitsune when he said that he wouldn't cause any harm to the girl. He's had plenty of chances to kill to banshee, and most times, Lydia outsmarted the Nogitsune and escaped, but there were the occasional times where he spared her life. But, that was not guaranteed, and there was a big part of Lydia that didn't believe the Nogitsune. If Lydia was in his way, she believe he'd kill her, lover of Stiles or not. 

"You know it's true, Lydia," His smooth voice traveled down the practically empty hospital corridor, and oh god, he was getting closer and closer. "Killing you would be lots and lots of fun, truly. But the little bastard inside wails like a siren every time I try to cause harm to you. You don't know how infuriating that is." 

For a fraction of a second, there is an oddly fragile silence between the banshee and the Nogitsune, but before Lydia could take another breath, the silence is shattered by the rustle of movement. Before her sickeningly green eyes could blink, not!Stiles is moving towards her at an alarmingly fast pace, and Lydia turns to flee, not exactly knowing where to go -- the entrance is on the opposite side of the hall, where Stiles was previously standing. She'd never make it, but she makes a turn down the hall, hoping for another exit to pop up. 

But the damned Nogitsune is too fast, even for Miss Lydia Martin. He has her pushed up against the hospital wall, both of his hands on either sides of her waist, making sure they'd be no escaping. 

The Nogitsune tsked at her almost disapprovingly, "Oh, sweet, sweet Lydia, why did you run? I told you I wouldn't hurt you, I wouldn't hurt not one strawberry blonde hair on your pretty little head." 

Lydia refused to answer him -- no, it -- so she tilted her head to the side, refusing to look at him. But, his thin, spidery like fingers grasped her chin in a not so gentle manner, turning her head so she'd be facing him. 

"Oh, I think I got it," The Nogitsune observed, his tone filled with alarming amusement, "You're afraid of me, aren't you?" 

"No." She states simply through gritted teeth, "I'm not." 

Oh, but she was. Behind the confident facade Lydia was putting up, along with her stature that was oozing with fearlessness, was a scared teenage girl who wanted nothing more than to flee. 

However, even if she could run, she wouldn't give the Nogitsune that satisfaction -- afraid or not. 

He leans in suddenly, cupping the shell of her ear before growling in a dangerously low tone, "Don't. Lie. To. Me." He pauses, "Here's the thing, sweet Lydia, I don't care if you don't answer my questions -- don't answer many questions myself -- but don't you dare lie to me, or I won't hesitate to rip out your throat." 

The girl thinks about yelling back about how he told her he wouldn't harm her, but she restrains herself. 

"Now, let's try this again. Are you afraid of me, little banshee?" He inquired once again, his tone calming and smooth, and so not Stiles it sends a chill down her spine. 

"N-No." She states again, but much much weaker. 

The Nogitsune considers her words through callous eyes, as if trying to decipher if the words were strewn together to form a lie, or if they were truth. 

With peaked eyebrows, his thin, spider like fingers unbutton the top buttons of her blouse, placing his right palm above her heart. He looked back up at her with a sickeningly wicked smile that Stiles himself would never make, and Lydia inwardly cursed the erratic beats of the traitorous organ beneath her silky smooth skin.

"Your heartbeat says otherwise, Lydia," He said in an almost sing song manner, "You're afraid of me, afraid of us. Even though, you have nothing to fear." 

Her mouth moves way before her mind can even process what she's about to say, "Do you think I'm actually going to believe that you won't hurt me? If I was in the way of your perfectly concocted plan, you'd surely kill me, without a second thought. Stiles can only prevent you from not killing me for so long." 

"Even though killing you would be fun, yes, I don't want to, little banshee. I like seeing you and your little band of werewolves and humans suffer. You all love Stiles, and seeing him like this makes it much more difficult for you all. Nogitsunes feed on chaos, strife, pain -- the more pain you all have only makes me stronger, and Stiles weaker. So by all means, continue this, you're only making things easier for me, and harder for him." 

And oh, Lydia's temper was bubbling up inside her, and all the banshee wanted was to lash out at the Nogitsune, to cause him all sorts of pain -- even though Lydia had never caused physical pain to another human being in her life, mentally, sure, but never physical pain. 

But, the Nogitsune wasn't a human. 

"We will find a way to get you out of his body, mark my words. I don't care if it costs me my life, I will get you out, and I will make sure Stiles gets to live his life." There was an odd pang of some unknown feeling in her stomach, and Lydia concluded that maybe, just maybe, it was because for once in her life she meant what she was saying. 

Even if it cost Lydia her life, she didn't care. That's just how much she truly cared for Stiles. 

And, oh how Lydia wishes she had told him her true feelings before, there was a chance that she might never get to tell Stiles how she felt for him -- and that's what killed her inside. 

"You and I both know that won't happen, little banshee," laughed the Nogitsune, obviously finding the whole situation funny -- yet, it was no laughing matter. He ran the pads of his fingertips up the supple skin along her neck, before surprisingly, releasing her from his grip. 

"Now, run along little banshee, I have a whole agenda of chaos to fulfill, and this is only delaying my plans further," As much as Lydia despised the Nogitsune, She wanted it to stay, for unknown reasons, "Until next time, sweet Lydia." 

And in the blink of an eye, he was gone, and everything was still and silent. And Lydia was left alone, with only her wandering thoughts to keep her company.


End file.
